Axel and Lioness vs the Alpha Teen Destroyers and Guan
by Firefly1fan
Summary: It is a hard battle and the villains assembled by Guan are obsessed to destroy the Alpha Teens plus Lioness finds out she has the power of Jo-Lan. LionessxAxel in the end.


Axel and Lioness vs the Alpha Teen Destroyers and Guan

Set 9 weeks after the Serpent's Tail

"What's the faces for?" asked Shark.

"It's Tuesday." Replied Axel and Lioness. "So it is King's turn to cook Breakfast."

"Not Tofu Squamble again." Gasped Hawk then the alarm went off.

Then Garrett showed on a radio.

"Guys we have an emeranacey Guan is breaking out five inmates at Talon Prison." Said Garrett.

"Which five?" asked King.

"Bogey, Optical, Reconbo, Eel and Architect." Replied Garrett.

"We're on our way." Said Axel.

"Team Gear it Up!" called Lioness and Axel smiled.

Soon all five arrived at Talon Prison where they found Guan and the five criminals ready for battle.

"Alpha Teen Destroyers destroy these pests once and for all!" ordered Guan.

"Axel and I will take Guan you guys take out the others." Instructed Lioness.

"Who died and made you boss?" asked Hawk.

"Just do it." Replied Axel. "Beside you got a score to settle with Bogey don't you?"

Then Hawk smiled.

"I DON'T NEED A PLANE TO OUTFLY YOU BIRDMAN!" called Bogey then Hawk and Bogey battled.

Then Optical changed into Hawk.

"Once the real Hawk would be vain." Said King as he battled Reconbo.

"Optical stop fooling around and help us alienate them!" ordered Reconbo then he saw two of Hawk then Optical as Hawk hit Axel making hang on to the side of the prison.

"Whoa." Cried Axel.

"AXEL!" cried Lioness as she tried to help Axel then Optical as Hawk pushed Lioness making her hold on to Axel hanging.

"And now to finish this!" growled Optical.

"THESE DUDES REALLY HATE US BUT WE HATE THEM TOO!" called Shark as he battled Eel.

"Yes but Paine couldn't destroy but we will." Said Eel.

Then Axel and Lioness got off the side and battled the Architect and Optical.

"As I once said let's have a blast." Instructed Lioness.

"With pleasure." Said Axel as he had his Alpha Con knock Optical out.

"Smooth move Axel." Smiled Lioness as Axel helped her battle the Architect.

"Thanks Lioness." Said Axel as he and Lioness thought of a plan.

"Lee did betray and so Guan did but Guan won't betray me." Boasted the Architect.

"NOW!" called Axel and Lioness and they blasted the Architect.

"2 down three to go." Said Hawk trying to fight Bogey.

"I got an idea." Said Shark jumping into the water making Eel jump in with his pet eel making them get an electric shock.

"NO!" cried Eel as he pasted out.

"That's for holding me hostage." Replied Shark on his new Subjet.

"YOU IDIOTS!" yelled Reconbo as he tried to fight all of them.

"We're settling this man to freak." Said King.

"Go King." Called Axel and Lioness.

"I GIVE YOU FREAK!" yelled Reconbo.

Then King punched Reconbo so hard he landed on Bogey.

"GET OFF ME!" yelled Bogey.

Then the cops arrested the five criminals then Guan started to fight Axel.

"NOW MANNING YOU SHALL DIE!" yelled Guan as he battled Axel trying to do a very powerful piece of Jo-Lan but Axel vanished and reappeared.

"NOT LIKE THAT!" yelled Guan. "LIKE THIS!"

Then he blasted a bit of the prison making Axel land in the sea.

"NO!" cried Lioness.

"YOUR TURN!" yelled Guan as he battled the others but King, Hawk and Shark were no match.

"IF YOU KILLED AXEL I WILL DESTROY YOU MYSELF!" yelled Lioness then she began to get her Golden eyes glow.

"What the hell?" asked King.

"I WILL DESTROY GUAN SO HE DOESN'T DESTROY JO-LAN!" yelled Lioness then she shot out Jo-Lan making Guan shoot backwards.

"Very well Lioness I will destroy you as well as Manning and find the scroll at my leisure." Cackled Guan then he thought like the Serpent.

The battle against Lioness and Guan was hard very hard but Lioness was doing very well so well that Guan couldn't hit her so well.

"SUPER JO-LAN!" she yelled as her jacket ripped to pieces and she blasted Guan.

"I AM LOSING PATIENCES!" yelled Guan as he and Lioness battled some more then Lioness vanished and reappeared in a different place like Axel did.

"SUPER DRAGON JO-LAN!" she yelled and made Guan fly far from Landmark City.

"I WILL GET YOU LIONESS!" yelled Guan as he flew away.

Then Axel climbed up wounded seeing Lioness full of Jo-Lan.

"CAT! CAT!" he cried. "Cat it's ok it's over."

Then Lioness hugged Axel.

"Axel I thought you were dead." She said.

"I fell into the sea with a cracked rib but I managed to survive." Replied Axel.

"How the hell did Li do Jo-Lan?" asked Shark.

"I think only a powerful Jo-Lan warrior can share his power with the person he loves oops." Replied Axel.

"It's ok Axel I know you love me and I love you too." Smiled Lioness.

"Hey where did Guan fly to?" asked Hawk.

"From the flying maybe India." Suggested Axel still hugging Lioness.

"AT the moment I don't care about Guan I'm more concerned about us Axel." Replied Lioness.

Axel nodded.

"Yeah I guess my Jo-Lan power is to be shared with you Cat but personally I think with two Jo-Lan warriors on the team we may have a chance to stop Guan, rescue Dad and be together with you Cat no matter what." Smiled Axel and Lioness just had to smile.

"Axel once we save your Dad I wonder if we can….you know?" asked Lioness.

"I'm sure Dad will approve." Smiled Axel deepening the hug.

"I'm sure he will but what I meant is." Said Lioness.

"Yeah I'm sure we can date." Admitted Axel and Lioness smiled kissing Axel.

"We will always be together no matter what." Smiled Lioness and Axel happily agreed.

The End


End file.
